


Lying Somewhere Together

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Characters, Corey Bryant is a Good Friend, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, POV Multiple, Recovering Psychopath Theo Raeken, Romance, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2019, Sexual Humor, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken Has Feelings, date fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Scott decides to give his dad a second chance following the events of 6B, but things don't go according to plan when Stiles announces that Scott is bisexual. Now he has toprovehis bi-ness to his dad by going on a pretend date with Theo. Meanwhile Theo is getting over a recent breakup and finds himself going along with Stiles' hairbrained scheme. Can Scott and Theo fool Agent McCall or are they only fooling themselves?“Dad, it’s true. I really am bisexual. I just don’t have a boyfriend–”“–who’s in the pack,” Stiles cut in with a nod. “That’s why you haven’t heard Scott mention him.”“Really?” Dad arched his brow. He obviously wasn’t buying it. “What’s his name?”Scott was wondering that too.“Theo!” Stiles declared with a triumphant grin. “See, he’s kind of an embarrassing lunatic, so Scott doesn’t like to bring him up.”Scott kicked Stiles under the table.“He sounds charming.”“Oh he is,” Stiles answered with a smile. “...once you get past the homicidal tendencies.”





	Lying Somewhere Together

**Author's Note:**

> “I was lying. You were lying. Shouldn’t we be lying somewhere together?”  
> ~Paraphrasing of Brian’s pickup line to Alex from the TV show _Wings_
> 
> This story is for the “Mistaken for a Couple” theme of Sceo Week 2019...except, it’s not a super great fit. For some reason when I was planning this story out I kept thinking more “Fake Relationship” than “Mistaken for a Couple.” But meh, I didn’t want to change the story. Here’s the first part. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Special thanks to DemonzDust for telling me about Sceo week!

Scott had decided that his dad deserved another chance. It was only fair after the way he had tried to help them handle the hunters and the Anuk-Ite. But spending time one-on-one with his dad seemed more like an advanced skill, and one that Scott could admit he hadn’t quite mastered yet. Thus inviting Stiles to join their father-son dinner seemed like a great idea. 

It wasn’t. Stiles had acted casual enough, like he just happened to be dropping by for a visit and _of course_ Scott couldn’t ask his best friend to leave, not when they only had a limited amount of time together over the summer before they returned to their respective colleges. The trouble was that though Scott was willing to leave the past in the past, Stiles wasn’t, and soon the evening devolved into Stiles and Dad arguing about whether or not Dad really knew Scott at all.

“Oh yeah, you think you know him _so_ well, huh?” Stiles waved an agitated arm. “Did you even know he’s bisexual?!” 

Scott choked on his mouthful of chicken and turned an incredulous glare on his friend. 

“I...” Dad blinked at the news and swiveled his head to Scott. “Is that true?”

“Uh, I mean...”

“Ha! Ya’ didn’t know, didja?” Stiles folded his arms and gave a crisp nod, clearly certain he’d won this argument.

Scott’s chair scraped the floor as he stood. “Stiles, can I see you in the kitchen?” 

“It’s okay if you are, Son,” Dad said, raising his hands in a calming gesture.

“It better be,” Scott mumbled as he grabbed Stiles’ arm and yanked him out of his seat.

“Hey, I didn’t say yes to going to the kitchen yet!”

“I was just being polite. Get in the kitchen, Stiles!”

Stiles shrugged and trotted ahead of Scott. As soon as they were out of earshot he grinned and bounced up and down. “Did you see his reaction!? Oh man! ‘Mr-oh-I-know-my-son-so-well’ didn’t have a clue you go both ways!” Stiles held his palm up for a high five. 

Scott frowned until he lowered it.

“What?” Stiles had the decency to look abashed. “You do go both ways. You went to London to hook up with Jackson and Ethan.”

“I didn’t go to London _to_ hook up with Jackson and Ethan. I just needed somewhere to go after me and Malia broke up in Paris, so I used the tunnel.”

Stiles cleared his throat and smirked. “And by ‘used the tunnel’ you mean Jackson’s ass right?”

Scott fought back a snort of laughter, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face. “Yeah, I do. I’m just lucky Ethan wanted to ride the train with me.”

Stiles furrowed his brow. “Wait, are we talking about mass transit for real now?”

“Nah, dude, me and Ethan ran a train on Jackson. I told you that!”

Stiles snickered. “Anyway, we might as well use this to our advantage to throw your dad off balance.”

“Right...Because where’s the fun if you can’t weaponize your sexuality?”

“Exactly!” Stiles clapped Scott on the shoulder

Scott stared after him as he walked out of the room. “Hey, I was joking!”

“Oh, you were joking?” Scott’s dad crossed his arms and gave Scott a disappointed scowl as he exited the kitchen.

“Not about being bisexual,” Scott answered as he re-took his place at the table.

“Uh huh.” Dad shook his head and sawed a piece of meat off his chicken.

“Wait, do you not believe me?”

“Well, I’ve never heard you talk about a boyfriend before.”

“You’ve barely heard him talk about anything before!” 

Dad clenched his jaw, clearly stung by Stiles’ remark.

“Dad, it’s true. I really am bisexual. I just don’t have a boyfriend–”

“–who’s in the pack,” Stiles cut in with a nod. “That’s why you haven’t heard Scott mention him.”

“Really?” Dad arched his brow. He obviously wasn’t buying it. “What’s his name?”

Scott was wondering that too.

“Theo!” Stiles declared with a triumphant grin. “See, he’s kind of an embarrassing lunatic, so Scott doesn’t like to bring him up.”

Scott kicked Stiles under the table.

“He sounds charming.”

“Oh he is,” Stiles answered with a smile. “...once you get past the homicidal tendencies,” he added under his breath, Scott hoped too low for Dad to hear.

“So when can I meet him?”

“What?” Scott gaped. This whole thing was getting way out of hand.

“When can I meet your boyfriend, Son?” 

“Well, uh...”

“Friday,” Stiles answered with a glint in his eye. “The three of us and Lydia are going on a double date. I guess you can tag along. Right Scott?”

Scott inwardly groaned but nodded, knowing by now that it was easier to just go along with Stiles’ crazy schemes and let him worry about the details. “Sure, Friday.”

* * *

The next day, Stiles pulled up to Corey’s house and parked his Jeep on the street. The yard was dead in some places and overgrown in others with cracked pieces of concrete forming an uneven path up to a screened-in front door. A TV blared on the other side of the wall as Stiles rapped on the metal plate that bisected the screen.

“Corey! Someone’s at the door!” Sandra Bryant, Corey’s mother hollered from inside.

“Coming,” Corey’s voice called back. A little while later, the wooden door creaked and groaned as it was unlocked and pulled open. “You wanna team up to kick Theo’s ass?”

“Absolutely!” Stiles answered with a grin.

Corey did a double take and his cheeks darkened as he unhooked the screen door. “I thought you were Liam.”

Stiles shrugged. “We can still do it if you want. You hold him and I’ll punch.”

Corey chuckled and stepped back to let Stiles in. “We were playing video games.”

Stiles involuntarily gagged as he walked inside. A thick cloud of smoke hung in the air, and the unmistakable odor of weed assaulted his nostrils. Corey’s parents were sprawled out on the threadbare couch, their bare feet propped on the grimy coffee table in front of them. His father was shirtless and in a pair of tattered gray sweatpants, while his mother wore cutoff shorts and a sagging pink tank top. A cloudy bong was wedged between them at a precarious angle. 

“Who’s this one? I don’t recognize him,” Corey’s mother asked as she waved a limp arm at Stiles, then let it drape across the bulge in her husband’s lap.

“Babe, that’s Jack. He’s like the main character.” Caleb Bryant giggled and scratched his bare stomach before picking up the bong and taking a hit.

“Not him.” She swatted Caleb’s thigh and waved her arm toward Stiles again. “Him.”

Caleb coughed and lowered the bong, his hazy eyes widening in alarm. “Aah! Shit, who is that? You’re not a cop are you?”

“FBI agent in training,” Stiles answered in his most serious tone.

“Oh shit, shit, shit!” He splayed his hands over the bong and whisper shouted in his wife’s ear. “Don’t let him see!”

“See wha?” She asked with a lazy grin.

“That we’re doing weed.” He let go of the bong and covered his mouth dramatically with both hands. “That’s not a confession! You tricked me! That’ll never hold up in a court of law.”

“Hon, calm down. They legalized it. We’re not doin’ nothin’ wrong.”

“Oh thank god!” The man slumped against the couch and passed his wife the bong, a devious smile forming on his face. “We should eat some nachos to celebrate.”

“Ooh, we should!” She sat up and clapped her hands, clutching the bong between her thighs. “Corey, go buy us nachos.”

“And beer,” Caleb added, waving his finger in the air.

“And beer!”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Corey muttered as he motioned for Stiles to follow him up the hall to his room.

Theo was sitting on the floor, propped against Corey’s bed and clutching a game controller as they walked in. He ignored Stiles and kept playing.

“So what’s up?” Corey asked, climbing over Theo to get on his bed.

“I need to ask Theo a favor.”

“Ha, good luck with that,” Theo answered.

“There’s a free meal in it for you if you do it.”

Theo darted a glare at Stiles before returning his attention to the screen. “I’m not that desperate.”

“Dude, you’re literally sleeping on Corey’s floor every night.”

“On an air mattress!” Theo motioned with his head toward his unmade ‘bed’ in the corner.

“Yeah, and even that was a gift from your ex, wasn’t it?” 

Theo growled and flashed his eyes at Stiles. 

“Not cool,” Corey mouthed at him.

Stiles shrugged and started to say something else, but they were interrupted by a rattling knock on the front door outside.

Corey’s face lit up. “That must be Liam!”

Theo paused the game and tilted his head. “It is.”

“So are you gonna hear me out or what?” Stiles asked as Corey left the room.

Theo grumbled and got up. He propped one hip against Corey’s bed as he regarded Stiles with an impatient frown. “Well?”

“You need to go out with–”

“Oh my god!” Corey shrieked. “Go to your room!”

“What happened?” Stiles asked, glancing through the open doorway up the hall.

“Sounds like Caleb and Sandra” –Theo barked out a sharp peal of laugh– “started getting frisky...in front of Corey and Liam.”

Stiles gasped.

“Why do you think I didn’t go in there?” Theo asked with a toothy grin.

“Ewww.” Stiles cringed and decided to hurry up and get his favor out while Theo was in a good mood. “I need you to go out with Scott.”

Theo tilted his head and arched one eyebrow. “Spank bank material?”

“No!” Stiles huffed and folded his arms, then unfolded them and waved them in defeat. “Okay maybe. But that’s not why.”

“Then why?”

“He needs to convince his dad that he’s bisexual.”

“But he _is_ bisexual. Didn’t he go to London awhile back to hook up with Jackson and Ethan?”

“Yeah, he used the tunnel and everything!” Stiles confirmed with a nod. “Anyway, that means if you play your cards right, he’ll probably make out with you.”

“What makes you think I want to make out with him?”

Stiles scoffed.

“Sorry, not interested,” Theo answered, sliding back down to the ground and snatching up the controller.

“C’mon, it’ll be good for you. I know you haven’t done anything but sleep and stare at that screen since Mason dumped you.”

“You don’t know anything,” Theo answered, his mouth drawing into a tight line.

“Liam told me.”

“Liam doesn’t know anything either.”

“Ugh! Will you just say yes so I can leave?”

“Fine.” Theo killed an in-game enemy with particular flourish. “I’d rather go out with Scott than spend another minute with you anyway.”

“Okay then. I’ll text Corey the details.” Stiles walked out without another word, fighting to keep the smirk off his face. Wait till Theo found out it was a double date!

* * *

“I can’t believe it’s a double date,” Theo said as he pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to Corey. “Did you know all along?”

Corey shrugged and gave Theo an innocent smile. “I didn’t not know.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“You wouldn’t have gone.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t have,” Theo’s hand tightened on the steering wheel as the light changed and he accelerated through the intersection. “You know how I feel about Stiles, and things with Lydia are just...”

“Focus on the good part, the Scott part.”

“But it’s not even a real date,” Theo said as he pulled into the Tony’s Diner parking lot. “I mean, if it were a real date we wouldn’t be going to this dump.”

Corey pursed his lips and folded his arms, the back of his hand brushing the Tony’s Diner nametag pinned to the front of his white, uniform shirt.

“None of that! Haven’t you ever heard of service with a smile?” Theo asked as he killed the engine and grinned at him. “Ya gotta smile or people are gonna stiff you.”

Corey’s dark eyes danced with amusement and his lip curled. “I’d rather be getting stiffed than working at this dump.”

Theo chuckled and turned further so he was facing Corey head on. “How do I look?”

“Handsome as always,” Corey answered, his eyes softening with sincerity. 

Theo flashed him a quick smile and reached for the door handle. This genuine friendship thing was still kind of new for him, and very awkward.

“Theo wait.” Corey’s hand landed on his shoulder. “I have to tell you something else.”

“Something worse than double dating with Stiles Stilinski?” 

“Liam’s gonna be here tonight.”

“Yeah, I had a feeling he might be.” Theo smirked at him and rolled his eyes. Liam always seemed to hang around the diner when Corey was working.

Corey cleared his throat. “And, uh, Mason’s coming with him.”

Something cold and sharp cut through Theo’s veins but he refused to react. “Why would I care about that?”

Corey gave him a dull look. “Because you’re not over him.”

“Yeah, I am. You’re the one who’s not over him,” Theo snapped, all but growling.

“Right, _I’m_ the one,” Corey muttered. 

Theo sighed and gave Corey a small apologetic look – because he had learned that sometimes that was necessary with the whole friendship thing. Corey was a good friend, but sometimes it got overly complicated. With Liam they just punched each other in the face when one of them crossed a line. It was a much better system.

“Ugh, maybe I should go back to girls. I didn’t have any of this drama when things ended with Tracy.”

“You killed her and stole her power.”

Theo nodded. “Like I said, it was the perfect breakup.”

Corey blinked at him. “Gotta love it when the guy who’s sharing your room jokes about the people he’s killed...”

Theo grinned at him. “Don’t worry, Cor, I wouldn’t murder you.”

“Aww, gee thanks, Theo.”

“...You’re much more useful to me alive.” Theo winked at him. “For now.”

Corey visibly paled as he opened his door. “Ya know, you still haven’t quite gotten friendly teasing down.”

Theo cocked his head in confusion. “I thought that was really good.”

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I’m sorry it cut off fairly abruptly. Frankly I just didn’t have time to finish the entire thing otherwise I wouldn’t have split it. I hope to have the second half posted sometime in the next week...but that’s just a _hope._ I have like _no_ time to write, and it’s really frustrating. So no promises on when the rest will be finished, only that it will be eventually. That said I’m super enjoying writing it, it’s fully planned out, and the best is yet to come. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
